Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Modgamers
Rangliste Damit man immer nachschauen kann... --Modgamers 21:55, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) Die Top 25 Bearbeiterliste: 25 :Hey, ich stehe ja bei genau 7.000 Edits :) Okay, jetzt nicht mehr... ^^ Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:20, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Hihi, bald bin ich Platz 6 --Modgamers 15:36, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) :::10.000 ;-)--Yoda41 11:42, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Platz 5 ist mein.... muhahaha --Modgamers 21:21, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Platz 4 :D --Modgamers 22:39, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Mein 7500. Edit. Bild:;-).gif. Bel Iblis 19:57, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) 12.000 Edits... :) --Modgamers 17:03, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Glückwunsch Bild:;-).gif --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:11, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Da gratuliere ich natürlich auch ganz herzlich zu diesem "Runden". Anakin 00:13, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::12.000 Edits... Was soll man da noch groß sagen außer Bild:Good work.gif. --MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 08:46, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Jetzt bin ich auch drin^^ 12:28, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Damit hab ich dann auch über 15.000 Edits --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:25, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ich merk gerade, das ich meinen 15.000. Edit am 19 Dezember hatte, also genau 2 Jahre nachdem ich mich angemeldet hatte. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:01, 28. Dez. 2008 (CET) Wahl zum Administrator Hallo Modgamers, im Namen der Administratoren der Jedipedia möchte ich dir mitteilen, dass wir dich gerne im Team dabei haben möchten. Deshalb möchte ich dich fragen, ob du die Wahl annimmst. Lieber Gruß Premia Admin/Diskussion 03:17, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Was ich jetzt darüber gehört habe, und du auch zu meinen Fürsprechern gehörtest, nehme ich die Wahl dankend an. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:03, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Willkommen im Team. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:07, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Schön, dass du annimmst, Modgamers. Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen im Admin-Team. Du kannst hier deine Spezialgebiete und ggf. Aufgabenbereiche eintragen. Im Admin-Forum werde ich dich nach erfolgter Registrierung frei schalten. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, Premia Admin/Diskussion 13:12, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Glückwunsch, Moddi! Halt die Ohren steif und benimm dich Bild:;-).gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 13:17, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich arbeite dran :P --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 13:18, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen im Team, Moddi. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. :) 13:27, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Ich habe dich im Admin-Forum freigeschaltet. Gruß, Premia Admin/Diskussion 13:32, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Dann gratuliere ich dir auch mal: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Viel Spaß bei der ganzen Arbeit BIld:--).gif Kit Diskussion 14:36, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Viel Spaß bei deinen neuen Aufgaben! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:41, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch und auf eine gute, gemeinsame Zusammenarbeit. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' | ''Diskussion'' 15:03, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::GLÜCKWUNSCH!!!!!!!!!!! Ich gratuliere dir zu deienem neuen Amt!!!! Und ehrlich gesagt finde ich dich (von den 3 neuen Admin) am besten!!! Gruß, Darth Maul-Fisto 15:48, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::::Glückwunsch! Bild:;-).gif [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 18:56, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::::Auch von mir Glückwunsch. Yoga '''Diskussion 21:14, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Schlacht von Almania Hallo Modgamers, zuerst auch von mir: "Glückwunsch zur Ernennung als Admin." Jetzt zu meinem Anliegen. Ich habe vor den Artikel "Schlacht von Almania" zu verfassen. Nun stellt sich mir die Frage, ob ich die Imperialen Truppen, die gegen die Neue Republik kämpfen, als Restimperium beschreiben soll oder nicht. Da die Schlacht 17 NSY statt gefunden hat und du zur Zeit den Artikel Restimperium bearbeitest, dachte ich du könntest mir bei dieser Förmlichkeit helfen. --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 19:10, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Nett das du fragst. Wie du aus der Einleitung und dem [[Restimperium#Begriffsklärung|Abschnitt Begriffsklärung]] des Artikels entnehmen kannst, handelt es sich beim „Restimperium“ (bzw. „Imperiale Restwelten“) um keine eigentliche Fraktion (wie etwa der Rebellen-Allianz oder dem Sith-Imperium) sondern ist nur ein Begriff, eine Fremdbezeichnung. Die Imperialen selbst, nennen sich natürlich weiterhin Imperiale. Sie haben ihren 'Staat' niemals umbenannt (was man z.B. im Atlas sehen kann). In der Infobox sollte es somit nicht verwendet werden. Sehr wohl kannst du aber Restimperium als Umgangssprachlichen Begriff im Artikeltext verwenden. Das eigentliche Problem dabei ist nur, soweit ich den Inhalt des Buches kenne, es sich bei Almania und deren Truppen nicht um das Imperium handelt. Der Planet ist Unabhängig, so dass das Imperium dort garnicht auftauchen sollte. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 20:53, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Zuerst einmal vielen danke für die Hilfe. Zu deinem Einwand, dass die Truppen, des Imperiums nicht im Artikel auftauchen sollten, muss ich dich ein wenig korrigieren. Denn soweit ich das Buch verstanden habe, sind es Imperiale Truppen (Droiden) und imperiales Kriegsgerät, die während der Raumschlacht gegen die Neue Republik eingesetzt werden. Da die Je'har Ureinwohner durch Kueller ausgerottet wurden. Das Problem ist nur, das ich mich auch an eine Stelle im Buch erinnere in der Kuller "will", dass die Republik glaubt, sie würde immer noch (wieder) gegen das Imperium kämpfen. Jetzt stellt sich mir einfach nur die Frage, wenn es keine Imperialen sind.....wie soll ich sie dann umschreiben? Ginge es vieleicht wenn ich sie einfach nur als Streitkräfte Kuellers bezeichne? --Gruß [[Benutzer:Wingo Nag'ie|Wingo Nag'ie]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Wingo Nag'ie|Auge um Auge]] 21:05, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich weiß, dass Kueller imperiales Kriegsmaterial verwendet. Sowas macht einem aber noch lange nicht zum Imperium (die Neue Republik besitzt ja auch Sternzerstörer und TIE-Jäger). Umschreiben kann man sie aber sicherlich mit Almanische Streitkräfte, Kuellers Truppen o.ä. umschreiben. Im Buch soltle sich jedoch ein Namen für diese Fraktion finden lassen. Sonst muss man mal in der Sekundärliteratur gucken. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 21:17, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Zensur es ist doch wohl notwendig das man solche Ausdrücke nicht in einem Frei zugängigen Wiki benutzt. ausserdem spielt es keine Rolle ob kinder diesen Begriff schonmal gehört oder gelesen haben, andere habens vieleicht noch nicht. und ausserdem besagt diese Seite, welche Artikel 5 Grundgestz auffürht, auch Zitat: "Diese Rechte finden ihre Schranken in den Vorschriften der allgemeinen Gesetze, den gesetzlichen Bestimmungen zum Schutze der Jugend und in dem Recht der persönlichen Ehre." bedeutet das man die Kinder vor solchen Ausdrücken schützen muss. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 22:14, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Wir zensieren nicht. 22:16, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Wir sind eine enzyklopädie. Auch die Wikipedia, wo viel mehr Kinder drauf sind, haben Artikel wie diese, wo das Wort sogar noch erklärt wird (bei vorkommen). '''Kit Diskussion 22:17, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::nach BK: :::Art. 1 :::(1) Die Würde des Menschen ist unantastbar. Sie zu achten und zu schützen ist Verpflichtung aller staatlichen Gewalt. :::(2) Das Deutsche Volk bekennt sich darum zu unverletzlichen und unveräußerlichen Menschenrechten als Grundlage jeder menschlichen Gemeinschaft, des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit in der Welt. sollten diese Worte irgendwann einmal von einen kind ausgesprochen werden, sind die Menschenrechte verletzt worden, die besagen das man nicht die Würde des Menschen verletzen darf. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 22:20, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Sofern derartige Begriffe im Rahmen einer enzyklopedischen Darstellung verwendet werden, ist daran nicht illegales. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:23, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Ich kenne diesen Zusatz zum Art. 5. Er bedeutet, dass man die Meinungsfreiheit beschränken kann. Er bedeutet aber nicht, dass man die Rede-, Kunst-, Meinungs- und Rezeptionsfreiheit damit abschaffen kann. Wenn du singulär auf ''Kinder verweist, die das lesen könnten machst die den Paradefehler eines jeden Jugendschützers. Du ignorierst nämlich den viel größeren Teil von erwachsenen Lesern (in diesem Fall jede Person über 12, sie Film FSK) welche einen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit des Artikels haben. Diese viel größere Masse an Leuten könne mit einem „Fick dich“ umgehen. Die Jedipedia ist dafür da, um die Gesamtheit des Wissens über Star Wars zu sammeln. Und wenn in dem Film die Person halt „Fick dich“ sagt, dann schreiben wir das auch so. Durch ein „Fick dich“ wird zudem die Würde des Menschen nicht verletzt und Art. 2 passt hier nicht. Ein „Fick dich“ ist Alltagssprache und war, ist und wird auch nie illegal sein. Somit schließe ich mich Ben an. Wir zensieren nicht! --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 22:25, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe den Artikel schliesslich verfasst und sehe darin nichts anstößiges. Dieser Ausdruck ist in dem Special eben einer der Hauptgags und gehört folglich auch in den Artikel. – Andro Admin · Disku 22:27, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Könnte jemand erklären, warum es so einen Stess gibt? Ich kann dem ganzen nicht so recht folgen. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 08:19, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Um eine Formulierung im Artikel Family Guy – Irgendwo, irgendwie, irgendwann auf der dunklen Seite. Version 1, Version 2, Version 3 und Version 4. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 09:33, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Falls ihr noch eine Meinung wollt müsst ihr mir nur zuerst sagen, wo da die Würde verletzt werden soll. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 10:38, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Außer dem Geschmacksempfinden von dem Verbannten wird hier nichts verletzt. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 10:40, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Move-Rechte Hallo Modgamers, ich möchte hier jetzt einfach mal so formlos Move-Rechte beantragen, weil . --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 10:09, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Joa, musst du einen Admin mit Bürokratenrechten fragen: JP:BK --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 10:19, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ohh, kann ich doch. Ist nur etwas versteckt. Naja, viel Spaß damit. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 10:23, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 10:42, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Namensvorlage Danke fürs Korrigieren. Hab nicht gewusst, dass die Namensvorlagen nicht dahin gehören. Ich hab nur Tybers Vorlage gesehen, dachte nicht, dass da ein Unterschied zwichen normalen Nutzer und Admin besteht. Trotzdem nochmal danke. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 00:35, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Hochmoff Hallo Modgamers! Erstmal Glückwunsch zur Wahl zum Administrator. Wie ich sah hast du meine "Link-Verbesserung" im Artikel Hochmoff rückgängig gemacht. Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen daß es eine ähnliche Weiterleitung im Artikel Morlish Veed gibt, daher dachte ich, es wäre richtig so! Gruß, --Exodianecross 12:51, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Jo, aber der Hohe Rat der Moff des Neuen Imperiums ist etwas anderes als der Moff-Rat aus der Zwischenperiode. Sowohl was die Fraktion angeht, als auch die Zusammensetzung. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:53, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Soll man die beiden Moff-Räte überhaupt in einen Artikel packen? Oder soll man denn Moff-Rat aus Legacy in einem eigenen Artikel beschreiben? Was meinst du? Ich hatte evt. vor einige Zeilen zum Moff-Rat aus Legacy zu schreiben und überlege gerade, ob das nicht eher in einen eigenen Artikel gehört. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:42, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich würde sie in beiden erwähnen. Wenn man jedoch die Beschreibung im Legacy Era Campaign Guide ließt (obwohl er da auch als Coucil of Moffs bezeichnet wird), unterscheidet er sich doch drastisch vom eigentlichen Moff-Rat. Soweit wir wissen, warn im letzteren nämlich alle Moffs vertreten, im Hohen Rat der Moffs sind jedoch immer nur sechs (drei zivile, drei militärische Führer) vorhanden. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 16:54, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ja, erwähnen kann man sie ja beide in einem Artikel, aber ich meinte, ob man sie auch beide in einem Artikel behandeln sollte. Die Beschreibung aus dem LECG lässt mich – wohl ebenso wie dich – eher dazu tendieren, den Moff-Rat von Legacy in einem eigenen Artikel zu behandeln.--Anakin Skywalker 16:58, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Genau das wollte ich damit sagen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 17:00, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Revans Imperium = Sith-Triumvirat? Hi Modgamers, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du zumindest beim Artikel Sith-Soldaten das Sith-Triumvirat beim Punkt Zugehörigkeit in der Infobox entfernt hast, da diese ja vom Triumvirat eingesetzt wurden. Daher frage ich mich, ob das Triumvirat jetzt zu Revans Imperium zählt, oder nicht, bzw. eben warum du das so gemacht hast. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:29, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Warum schreib ich oben eigentlich diesen Block? Aber egal... Ja, das Sith-Triumvirat ist "Teil" von Darth Revans Sith-Imperium (wie du diesem Artikel auch entnehmen kannst). Das Triumvirat selber ist keine eigenes Reich (o.ä.), sondern nur die neue Regierung des Sith-Imperiums (The Essential Atlas S. 131), demzufolge sie auch keine eigene Fraktion ist, und sie somit auch keine Truppen in dem Sinne besitzt (da es ja '' nur'' über das Imperium herrscht, welchen wiederum die Truppen gehören). --Modgamers Kummerkasten 18:34, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ah tut mir Leid, ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, dass der Block für mich nicht sonderlich interessant sein würde. Und mir ist zwar nicht entgangen, dass du Darth Revans Sith-Imperium zum Teil überarbeitet und es auch verschoben hast, doch ich habe leider auch übersehen, dass du dort das Triumvirat in die Infobox eingefügt hast. Aber trotzdem danke, dass du mich darüber aufgeklärt hast. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:43, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Hallo Modgamers (ich hoffe, dass diese Frage nicht unter den Kriterien deiner, von vielen beneideten Box fällt), wie ich sehe, bist du einer der Glücklichen, die das Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide besitzen. Heutzutage kann man bis zu 137 € für das Guide bezahlen (s. Amazon). Und da ich die Guides sammle und natürlich auch verwerte, würde ich dich höflich fragen, ob die Möglichkeit besteht, dass du mir das Ding per ICQ schickst. So etwas ähnliches hat ein anderer User auch gemacht und es klappte reibungslos. Es ist auch nicht tragisch, wenn du nein sagst (dann muss ich entweder bis zu 137 € bezahlen oder jemand anderes suchen), nur dachte ich, dass es unter Kollegen durchaus berechtigt ist, nachzufragen. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 11:59, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Bitte? Du möchtest, dass ich eine Urheberrechtsverletzung begehe und dir eine illegale Kopie von einem eingescannten Campaign Guide gebe? Weißt du etwa nicht, dass sowas, ähnlich wie mp3s runterladen, strafbar ist? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:10, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Dann entschuldige ich mich, das habe ich in der Tat nicht gewusst. Immerhin wäre das ja nur für meinen persönlcihen Gebrauch. Es wäre ja so ähnlich, wie wenn wir uns persönlich treffen würden und du mir es ausleihst. Aber gut, sorry. Und nein, natürlich möchte ich das nicht, dass du eine illegale Urheberrechtsverletzung begehst. Ich bekomme sowie schon immer das Zittern, wenn ich deine Vodka-Flaschen auf deiner Userpage sehe. Auch wenn das Foto selbstgemacht ist. Also Modgamers: Nichts für ungut. Gruß, Darth Hate 12:14, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) X-222 Moin, wenn es einen Grund gibt für das sofortige Löschen meines Artikels, dann respektiere und akzeptiere ich das auch. Aber es ist extrem abschreckend für neue Benutzer wenn ein Administrator sein Engagement so hastig auslebt und dabei noch nicht mal die Freundlichkeit besitzt den Autor auf evtl. Fehler hinzuweisen, damit er sie beim nächsten mal vermeiden kann. So schenke ich mir zukünftige Beiträge und beschränke mich lieber auf euer Pendant der Wookiepedia, dort herrscht wenigstens eine vernünftige Konversation zwischen Administration und Autoren. DarthWurst 13:31, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Die Willkommensnachricht, das Bearbeitungsfenster und auch oben meine Box weißt dich darauf zur genüge hin, dass das abschreiben, oder auch das sich inspirieren lassen von StarWars-Union, Wookieepedia oder anderen Fan-Seiten nicht gestattet ist. Dein Artikel wies erstaunliche parallelen zum Artikel bei SWU auf, weshalb ich den Artikel gelöscht habe. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:34, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich habe diese schwammige Argumentation schon bei Pandora kritisiert, wenn du es genau nimmst weist so ziemlich jeder Artikel hier gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu anderen Artikel in verschiedenen Lexikas auf. Der Grund ist ebenso simpel wie einleuchtend, da die Informationen stets beschränkt sind - von wegen Fiktion usw - bleibt es leider nicht aus das die Informationen sich irgendwo ähnlich sind. Den Artikel kommentarlos zu löschen halte ich für den falschen Weg, ihn zu überarbeiten wäre die bessere Alternative gewesen. DarthWurst 13:37, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Du darfst bei uns natürlich gerne auch weiter Artikel schreiben, jedoch musst du sie nach Offiziellen Quellen verfassen, welche du auch selber besitzt. Dies sichert eine größtmögliche Genauigkeit bei den Artikel und hält die Anzahl von (Fremd-)Interpretationen gering. Wenn du Artikel einfach abschreibst, ist dies nicht gewährleistet und Interpretationen oder von Fans ausgedachten Fakten können sich in Artikel einschleichen (so war z.B. schon der Name des Artikels falsch). Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, schade, aber niemand zwingt dich hier zu sein. Wenn du diese Regeln jedoch für nachvollziehbar hältst, bist du weiterhin eingeladen bei diesem Projekt mitzuwirken. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:44, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Gut, ich würde mir nur zwei Dinge für die Zukunft wünschen. Zum einen das mir nicht direkt "Abschreiben" unterstellt wird, ich besitze das Spiel und habe es bereits mehrfach erfolgreich durchgespielt :) und zum anderen das vielleicht in Zukunft ein bisschen mehr Professionalität hier Einzug findet. Einen Artikel zu löschen ohne den Autor in irgendeiner Form darüber zu informieren ist absolut unüblich für eine Wiki und sollte so nicht stattfinden. Gruß DarthWurst 13:47, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Artikel zu löschen, die unter Verdacht stehen, oder offensichtlich, von woanders abgeschrieben wurden, werden immer sofort gelöscht – alleine schon aus Gründen des Urheberrechtes. Da ich zudem finde, dass wir nahezu überall Hinweise angebracht habe, das man eben nicht abschreiben darf, die wie ich finde eigentlich nicht zu übersehen sind, meine ich nicht noch großartig Leute wegen so etwas informieren müsste (du glaubst ja garnicht, wie oft man es dennoch tun muss – und das schlaucht dann doch ganz schön). --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:52, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) : Das mag sein, in der Tat kann ich es sogar nachvollziehen und trotz meines Fauxpas möchte ich nochmal darauf hinweisen das mir Star Wars Union bis jetzt kein Begriff war sondern ich mich bisher primär in der Wookiepedia rumgetrieben habe.. wie auch immer. Schönes WE. :) DarthWurst 13:56, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Da ich den Löschantrag gestellt habe, möchte ich auch noch eine Kleinigkeit dazu sagen. Ich fand es nämlich höchst verdächtig, hier zwei Jäger, die scheinbar nichts miteinander zu tun haben in einem Artikel zu verbinden, dazu meine ich mich erinnern zu können, dass es in X-Wing Alliance keine Angaben zur Nutzlast der Raumschiffe gab. Und dann war da noch das Bild, das exakt den gleichen Titel wie das Bild des gleichen Artikels im Lexikon von StarWars-Union, das alles schien kein Zufall zu sein. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:06, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Verknallt? In der Regel wird eine Verlinkung pro Artikel zu einem anderen verwendet, wobei sich bei der Größe vom Jaina-Artikel zugegeben darüber streiten lässt. Aber gleich viermal einen Link auf Jacen zu setzen, ist wohl etwas albern, vielleicht liegt dir sehr viel an ihm. Keine Ahnung, aber eine Extrawurst muss er wohl nicht bekommen. Und ob die Quellen nun (Roman) hinten dranhängen haben oder nicht, ist wohl Jacke wie Hose. Bei deiner Datei habe ich einfach nicht aufgepasst, weil ich deinen dutzenden Änderungen an denselben Artikeln in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr folgen kann. Jaina 12:40, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Bei Bildern wird das nicht gemacht... bei allen anderen Artikel wird mit der Einführung der Reihennamen die Klammerzusätze weggelassen... Das mit "Bild:" ist zzt. nur ein Überbleibsel und wird demnächst angepasst werden. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:43, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ist mir neu, dass das nicht gemacht wird. Aber gut, wenn das so immens wichtig ist, immer wieder auf dieselben Artikel Verlinkungen zu setzen, lasse ich mal die Finger davon. Zum Glück bist du so wachsam und bewahrst die JP vorm Untergang. Jaina 12:47, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Tja, wenn ihr mich nicht hättet... --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:48, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) bild Hallo,Modgamers mir ist aufgefallen bei den bild Vader und die Noghri.jpg das es ungenutzt ist und viel zu gross ist und dann wolte ich fragen warum du es rükgenging gemacht hast?naja noch viel spass in jedipedia :-)--Commander Cody CC-2224 18:14, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Adarianer Hallo Modgamers, du hast gerade den Artikel Adarianer wegen offensichtlichem Spam gelöscht. Dabei hast du, glaube ich, nicht beachtet, dass der Artikel vorher durchaus einen passablen Inhalt hatte. Insofern könnte man ihn glaub ich wiederherstellen und die letzte Version löschen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 23:39, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Danke dir. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 23:55, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kategorien und deren Reihenfolge Klär mich bitte auf, wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, aber sollten Kats nich aplhabetisch geordnet sein? [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 13:49, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Kats wurden in der JP noch nie alphabetisch sortiert, sondern gingen immer "vom großen ins kleine", sprich der Artikel ist zuallererst eine Person, dann eine Spezies, dann ein Beruf, usw. usf. Dieses System entspricht auch in etwa dem Kategorie-Baum und es wirst du in eigentlich allen Artikeln hier finden (außer vielleicht in einigen seeehr alten). --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:56, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung? Jedenfalls kommt es auf den Artikel an. z.B. Planet: Da geht es vons Große ins kleine: Erst Region, dann Sektor und dann System. Bei Personen kommen immer erst die Kat: Personen, dann Spezies, dann beruf und dann Zugehörigkeit. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:51, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Nein, es geht nicht in Ordnung. Denn solange ich nicht darum bitte, brauche ich niemanden, insb. dich nicht, der für mich antworten muss, nochmal dreifach mher, wenn ich zeitgleich auch online bin (was hier nicht allzu schwer zu erraten war, da ich erst vor wenigen Sekunden einen Edit gemacht habe). --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:56, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke Darth Hate, hat mir weitergeholfen. Entschuldige Modgamers, dass ich dir mit meiner Neuordnung soviel Arbeit gemacht hab. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 13:54, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Es gibt aber auch Fälle, da ist es schwierig. Zum Beispiel welche Zugehörigkeit zu erst kommt, wenn man 2 parallel verlaufende hat. Zum Beispiel Schmugglerallianz und Neue Republik. Dann einfach auf der Disku-Seite des Artikels fragen. Kleiner Tipp noch am Rande: Schau dir ähnliche Artikel und deren Katreihenfolge an. @Modgamers: Insbesondere mich nicht. Mhmm, dann kannst du es ja meinetwegen wieder löschen. Das kannst du ja besonders gut! Ich wüsste nicht, wo das steht, dass man in einem gemeinschaftlichen Projekt nicht helfen darf. Das machen dutzende User. Siehe z.B. Disku Lord Tiin. Aber okay. Ich wollte GAR nur vor etwaigem Verballd... deinerseits schützen. Liebe Grüße an GAR, Darth Hate 14:00, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Was andere Benutzer den ganzen lieben Tag so treiben ist mir vornehmlich erstmal egal. Das man nicht für jemanden Antworten muss, der auch Online ist und somit auch selber antworten kann, sollte eigentlich klar sein. Scheinbar ja nicht, anders kann ich mir Pandoras Hinweis auf seiner Diskussionsseite nicht erklären. Zumindest dachteich, dass das bei mir klar ist. Aber sei versichert, dass ich die Leute, die für mich sprechen dürfen und sollen mir vorher aussuche und du gehörst bestimmt nicht dazu. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 14:11, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::So, du und Pando bilden also eine Symbiose?! Bei dir steht nur oben, dass du so schnell wie möglich antworten wirst. Die Box, die du meinst (die am Rand,nicht die oben), und von Pando eingeführt wurde, besitzt du nicht! Aber glaub mir Modgamers, ich bin froh, dass ich nicht zu den Leuten gehören, die für dich sprechen dürfen. Ehrlich, es gibt glaube ich nichts ätzenderes auf der Welt...Halt doch, deine Kommentare. Falls du das jetzt als Beleidigung auffassen solltest (nicht, weil du dich von mir Scum beleidigenlassen würdest, sondern es womöglich als Grund nimmst,um mich in den Zustand des Zwangschillens zu versetzen), brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Das war ein Kompliment. Kannst stolz auf deinen Charakter sein.Darth Hate 14:17, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Junge, ich will mit dir jetzt keine Diskussion darüber anfangen, was ich nun wie finde und mache. Tatsache ist aber, dass man aus der Information, dass ich so schnell wie möglich antworten antworten werde und das ich online bin (aus den Letzten Änderungen zu entnehmen), ohne großen Aufwand schließen kann ich kann für mich selbst antworten und das sogar so schnell wie möglich. Das ist nun wirklich keine große intellektuelle Leistung so etwas festzustellen. Das ich scheinbar auch wie Pandora einen Disclaimer einführen muss damit es auch der letzte versteht ist kein Argument, was man gegen mich verwendend, sondern ist eigentlich ein Trauerspiel. Genauso wie, dass du meine Ausführungen nicht einfach mit einem Ok kommentierst und gehst, sondern gleich wieder mit deinen Tiraden anfängst, wie grauenvoll ich doch bin. Und nein ich drohe ir nicht mit Zwangschillen ich will dich einfach nur nicht auf meiner Diskussionsseite sehen, es sei den es hat was mit irgendetwas formalen in der Jedipedia zu tun. Mehr muss hier nicht gesagt werden. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 14:26, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Coruscant-Polizeikräfte zusammenführen mit Coruscant-Sicherheitskräfte Hallo, da mich Pando Hier drauf hingewiesen hat, dass ich mich bei einem Admin melden soll und du den Vermerk gegeben hast, dass es sich um ein und das selbe handelt, würde ich bitten, dies durchzuführen (da du ja als Admin die Befugnis hast); ich werde mich dann um die Verbindung der beiden Informationsquellen kümmern. Da nun einige Infos bei der CSK nicht stimmen. Es sei denn, dass dieser Fall ein anderer als der Sith-Infiltratorfall ist, dann werde ich mich selbst drum kümmern. Gruß, Darth Hate 14:17, 20. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Hallo! Ich wollte mitteilen daß ich den Artikel Coruscant-Polizeikräfte erstellt habe nach allem was ich aus den entsprechenden The Clone Wars-Episoden entnehmen konnte. Über den anderen Artikel der Sicherheitskräfte wußte ich nichts und ich traue mir jetzt auch nicht zu irgendwas in der Richtung zu machen da ich die Quellen nicht besitze. Ich hatte bei Tan Divo den Link korrigiert daß er zu den Coruscant-Wachen zählt und habe dann den toten Link mit einem Artikel aufgefüllt. --Exodianecross 17:43, 20. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Ist ja kein Problem, durch das zusammenlegen bleiben ja auch beide Geschichten erhalten. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:50, 20. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::[nach BK):Hi Exodiancross, ich denke, dass wir jetzt diese Disku (da sie spezieller wird und zudem Pando den Artikel verschoben hat) auf der Artikelseite fortführen und genau absprechen, wie wir die Infos der zwei ehemaligen Artikel verbinden können. Damit hat ja Modgamers nichts zu tun. Darth Hate 17:52, 20. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Warum musste diese Diskussion nochmal auf meiner Diskussionsseite laufen, auch wenn es eine Artiklediskussion gibt? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 17:58, 20. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Siehe den ersten Punkt. Und meine Diskuseite: Pandos Bemerkung. Da du derjenige warst, der die NA eingestellt hast....Jedoch habe ich bei meinem letzten Print daraufhingewiesen, dass wir die jetzige Disku (formale Angelegenheiten wurden jetzt geklärt) auf der Artikelseite fortführen. Gruß, Darth Hate 18:00, 20. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Sehe immer noch keinen Zusammenhang zwischen etwas, das einen Artikel betrifft und meiner Diskussionsseite. Aber egal. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 22:12, 20. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Kit Fisto Guten Tag Moddi. Ich habe übern BNR mit der Hilfe einiger anderer Benutzer Kit Fisto bearbeitet, vervollständigt und versucht, dass review einzubeziehen. Nun bin ich fertig und wollte dich fragen, da mir im Chat gesagt wurde, ich solle mich an Admins wenden, explizit wurdest du genannt, ob du das hier in Kit Fisto einfügen könntest. Von wegen Lizenzen kann ich das ja nicht einfach Copy&Paste machen oder hin verschieben (so hat man mir es zumindest auf Nachfrage erzählt). Du würdest mir einen großen Gefallen tun. mfg, KitDiskussion 21:51, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :K. Mach ich gleich. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 21:56, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :PS: Hast du den komplett neu geschrieben? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 21:58, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST)